A conventional watering nozzle assembly generally includes a function that provides different patterns of watering so as to meet requirements when gardening. The patterns can be a strong water stream, several small water streams, cone-shaped water streams, and circular water streams. These patterns meet most of the requirements for gardening. Nevertheless, the water particles of all of the water streams are too large for some plants or flowers and might hurt them when the water drops hit the plants. A watering nozzle assembly that generates mist watering pattern is needed.
The present invention intends to provide a watering nozzle assembly which includes multiple types of watering patterns and one of the watering patterns is a mist watering pattern which can be easily made by operating the outlet device.